


Holding the Line [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bodyswap, Character Death, Disturbing Themes, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelle wakes up in the chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding the Line [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holding The Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161089) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/Holding%20the%20Line.mp3) | **Size:** 18 MB | **Duration:** 20:03min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the chair sound from Lunchee's [Backup Copies](328547) (aka the reason I eventually ended up watching Dollhouse to begin with)


End file.
